smitegamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Чанъэ
Мифология Не всегда Боги предваряют создание мира, можно стать бессмертным благодаря случаю. Такова и история Чанъэ, Богини Луны. Среди всех бессмертных, живущих на небесах, Чанъэ была самой изящной танцовщицей - словно голубь, парящий в небе. Она влюбилась в отважного лучника, Хоу И, вскоре они поженились, и все шло замечательно. Тем временем, на земле все складывалось не лучшим образом. Десять солнц - детей Нефритового Императора - взошли одновременно, от чего земля выгорала, а моря вскипали. Храбрый Хоу И поразил из своего лука с небес девять из них, пощадив лишь одного. Хоть мир и был спасен, Нефритовый император пришел в ярость от того, что его дети были убиты. В наказание, он сделал Хоу И и Чанъэ смертными. С каждым днем Чанъэ грустила все сильнее - а потом перестала танцевать. Чтобы восстановить их статус на Небесах, Хоу И нашел Эликсир Бессмертия, но воры узнали об этом и ворвались в дом, чтобы украсть его, пока лучник был на охоте. Чанъэ пыталась спрятать Эликсир, но, загнанная в угол, была вынуждена выпить его. Эликсира оказалось слишком много для одного человека - он не только даровал ей бессмертие, но и вознес на небеса. С тех пор Чанъэ жила на луне. Ей не позволялось видеть своего мужа, а единственным другом для нее был Нефритовый Кролик. Но Земля снова оказалась в опасности, и Чанъэ обнаружила себя среди смертных. Возможно, это ее второй шанс, чтобы все изменить. Если она сможет спасти мир, не разозлив Нефритового Императора, она наконец-то воссоединится со своим мужем. Способности Recommended Items Standard Build= |-|Arena Build= Trivia *Chang'e is Hou Yi's wife. As imagery goes, Hou Yi would come to represent the sun, while Chang'e represents the moon. *Chang'e herself doesn't actually speak. Instead it's the jade rabbit's voice in her quotes and voice pack except for the Lunar Tango and Sun's Bride skins, in which Chang'e is actually speaking. *One of Chang'e introduction quotes, "You can dance if you want to!", is a reference to the 80's song The Safety Dance by the Canadian band Men Without Hats. *One of Chang'e's jokes, "The hare always win! ..Right guys?" is a reference to the children's fable The Tortoise and the Hare. *One of Chang'e's taunts, "What's that?! You keep a rabbit's foot for good luck?! Well that's just sick! Take a lesson from my girl, she keeps the whole rabbit!" is a reference to the myth of the Rabbit's Foot. *Both Chang'e's taunt, "I'm the most foul, cruel and bad tempered rodent you've ever set eyes upon! ..Oh, her? Yes, well.. she is with me." and the joke "I'm not Behind the rabbit, I Am the rabbit!" are references to the 1975's comedy movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *When Chang'e's jade rabbit is away from her while fetching an item, it sometimes says "..I knew I should have taken that left at Albuquerque..". This is a reference to one of Bugs Bunny's catchphrases. *When Chang'e's jade rabbit delivers an item, it sometimes says "I'm late, I'm late! ..For an extremly critical apointment.". This is a reference to the famous fairy tale Alice in Wonderland. Скины Стандартный= |-|Яркая Луна= or 9500 |skinvoice=Chang'e voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot ChangE BrightMoon.png }} |-|Невеста Солнца= |skinvoice=Sun's Bride Chang'e voicelines |skinvideo=Чанъэ - Невеста Солнца |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. }} |-|Любовь под Луной= (Spring Festival Chest) |skinvoice=Moonlight Love Chang'e voicelines |skinvideo=Чанъэ - Любовь под Луной |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. This skin can only be obtained as a rare roll from certain Treasure Chests. }} |-|Лунное Танго= (Denial Chest) |skinvoice=Lunar Tango Chang'e voicelines |skinvideo=Чанъэ - Лунное танго |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. This skin was originally a reward granted for migrating your Hi-Rez account to either the LevelUp LATAM or Brazil regions. This skin can only be obtained as a rare roll from certain Treasure Chests. }} |-|Золотой= or 9500 |skinrequire=God Rank 1 |skinmodel1=SkinShot ChangE Golden.png }} |-|Легендарный= or 12500 |skinrequire=God Rank 5 |skinmodel1=SkinShot ChangE Legendary.png }} |-|Бриллиантовый= or 15000 |skinrequire=God Rank 10 |skinmodel1=SkinShot ChangE Diamond.png }} Category:Healer gods